Evans (Eater) Albarn Story
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Los chicos ya a han crecido, actualmente cada quien ha hecho su vida, pero no separados del todo, a la nueva generacion le toca narrar sus propias historias y problematicas. Emepezando con la Evans Albarn, quien extrañamente gusta de usar sus dos apellidos. Prologo 1. Yuuki significa valor, la nueva del Shibusen. Ocs.


1. Epilogo: Yuuki significa valor, la nueva Maka del Shibusen.

Noche. Death City, suele ser pacifico y tranquila, despues de que los perros y los gatos formen amistad entre ellos, (supongo que entendieron que casi nunca), pero esa noche era la exepcion (-sarcasmo-), despues de haber devorado el alma de unas pobres y desafortunadas personas un pre-kishin con el cuerpo de una persona pero sus extremidades estaban ya deformadas por carne roja convirtiendose en azul en algunas partes, en su cara: su mandibula baja habia desaparecido en su lugar unas tenebrosas extremidades de insecto partian y lo alimentaban, sus ojos paralizantemente amarllos brillaban con locura contagiosa, perseguia a una niña inocente y pelicastaña, que corrio con la mala suerte de salir de la tienda, cuando su perseguidor pasaba por ahi. Hasta cierto punto en su camino el choco con una barrera de energia azul y la niña ya estaba corriendo lejos y a salvo del otro lado.

-Evans,¿te puedo contar algo?,-llamo la atencion un chico al cual no se le veia bien por el enfoque de luces de la luna sentado arriba del edificio que estaba a la izquierda del pre-kishin, al lado del chico estaba una chica parada y de brazos cruzados.

-Dime, Shooter-le respondio a la chica a su lado.

-Odio, demasiado a los que se aprobechan de almas tan inocentes-dijo levantandose y parandose al lado de la chica dando a notar lo alto que era, comparandolo con la chica.

-Eso te da mas razon para quitarle su alma, transformate-le ordeno bajando los brazos a sus costados. Este solo asintio su cuerpo empezo a brillar, depues se convirtio en una bara, que brillando con luz azul, giro varias veces, la chica lo tomo con su mano izquierda le dio algunas vueltas y finalmente paro dejando de brillar en su hombro izquierdo y liberando una navaja de Guadaña negra y liberando llamas azules que no quemaban a la chica.

-Destripador el asesino deforme-llamo alzando la mirada y dejando ver los detalles de su cara sus ojos extrañamente heterocromicos rojo/verde respectivamente, cabello negro, corto por los hombros, lo tenia amarrado en dos coloetas medias altas, piel blanca, uniforme del shibusen, con unas mallas de licra y un conocido abrigo negro-me quedo CON TU ALMA-grito y se dirijio en pos de batalla contra el pre-kishin, los ataques del Pre, eran rapidos, pero los de la chica mas sus movimientos para protegerse lo eran aun mas, peleaba con fuerza y dedicacion ya conocidas-TERMINAMOS YA Y QUE SEA...-su arma la corto.

-"COOL"-le interrumpio, con la voz fastidiada.

-YO PENSABA EN RAPIDO PERO TAMBIEN ESA ES UNA BUENA IDEA-comento aun peleando divertida. Esa expresion sabia de sobra que era odiada por su arma. Rapido encajo en el piso su guadaña, esta extendio su empuñadura, dejando en el aire al casi demonio, este regreso la vista a su atacante, quien esta vez 3n lugar de guadaña le apuntaba con un cañon gigante acero negro el disparo era de flamas azules-ALMA # 01 TU CONDENA ESTA PAGADA-grito y disparo, fue tan potente que al instante el pre-kishin se desvanecio, dejando ver a un alma roja con pedasos de colores mas fuertes! Esta fue tomada por la mano del chico arma, quien ya mostro su forma humana era un chico de cabellos azabaches, ojos azules profundos, piel palida grisasea, pantalones negros poco ajustados, camisa negra no se veia presisimente como era la camisa gracias a un abrigo de piel negro, apariencia de 18, (si tipo gender bender de BLACK*ROCK SHOOTER) y al momento de tenerla en su mano dudo mucho que hacer.

-Comela-le animo la pequeña tecnica con una sonrisa amistosa de niña buena sincera pues ella era seria al momento de pelear-vamos, es nuestra prueba de entrada a el Shibusen, nos la ganamos con esfuerzo-le apoyo con su misma sonrisa frente a el. Este al ver la confianza de su tecnica no dudo un segundo, la metio en su boca y comenso a masticarla, sin sabor, sin olor, pero era suave y placentera al contacto con la garganta, depues de eso junto las manos y brevemente dio gracias por la comida.-Bien, ahora demos el reporte a Dead The Kid-sama-sugirio acercandose a la ventana mas cercana y pañandola con su aliento-muy bien era 42-42-564-dibujo los numeros en la parte pañada y en el vidrio pronto se dislumbro al nuevo Shinigami-sama-Buenas noches, Shinigami-sama

-Hola Yuuki-chan-contesto el que anteriormente era un chico, ahora ya era un adulto bien formado y convertido en el nuevo shinigami.

-Yuuki* Evans Albarn-se presento con su nombre y apellidos orgullosa.

-Rock Shooter arma transformable-se presento el arma

-dando reporte, nuestro primer Huevo de demonio ha sido recuperado con exito-termino.

-¿Hubo alguna dificultad en cuanto a algo?-pregunto el asimetrico

-ninguno, la batalla fue facilmente ganada-nego aclarando su situacion.

-Muy bien era justo lo esperado, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando apenas la conoci, una gran usuaria de guadaña-recordo con la mirada hacia arriba a una pelicenizo, ojos verdes, en pose de batalla, con una guadaña roja-pero utilizar una multi arma requiere buena memoria-le opino para que no se distrjiera e hiciera cosas a lo loco y sin pensar-alistate bien todavia tienes 98 trabajos no me defraudes-le recomendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que...?-pregunto emocionada.

-Estas en el Shibusen tener a una prodigio como tu sera un honor, para la Academia, ven mañana tempreno-le encargo.

-No se preocupe, gracias no lo defraudare ni a usted, ni a mis padres, ni a la escuela-le confirmo con un ademan tambien con una reverencia. De pronto alguien mas se pego al espejo por el lado del shinigami, era un albino, de ojos rojos y atuendo rebelde al que, por su apariencia, se le notaba la misma edad que el shinigami.

-¡YUUKI TE DIJE MUY CLARO QUE ESTA NOCHE IBA A HACER FRIO Y QUE COMO ERA TU PRIMER TRABAJO TE PUSIERAS LA CHAQUETA Y LA BANDA QUE YO TE DEJE EN EL ARMARIO, ¿POR QUE TE PUSISTE ESE ABRIGO Y ESAS CINTAS?!-la regaño con un grito que a cualquiera asustaria, pero la chica solamente hizo cara de desagrado.

-POR QUE PREFIERO SER DISCRETA Y NO ANDAR PRESUMIENDO EL AMARILLO, LA PALABRA SOUL, EL VERBO EAT Y EL APELLIDO EATER, YO ME APELLIDO EVANS ALBARN-le contesto con la misma fuerza

-A TU PADRE ASI NO SE LE RESPONDE JOVENCITA-otra vez Soul intento corregirla.

-YO TE CONTESTO Y ME PONGO LO QUE SE ME DA MI GANA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA YA VOY A CUMPLIR LOS TRECE, ¡YA DEJA DE PONERME EN VERGÜENZA PAPÁ!-la ultima parte la grito con la fuerza suficiente para cortar la discusion. El oji rojo se quedo pasmado ante esa contestacion. El padre de la ojidispar no era malo, ni mujeriego, como su abuelo, no tenia vicios, nunca se acerco a su espacio vital si ella no se sentia agusto, cuando era niña le enseño a tocar el piano y a bailar, pero la adolescencia y sus efectos hacen que mandes todo al carajo en un grito.

-Ok Soul, Yuuki los problemas familiares despues, por lo pronto regresen a casa, ¿vale?, cuida de ella Shooter-kun-se despidio, el peli azabache solo asintio-Hasta mañana chicos-termino por cortar la comunicacion dejando la escena dentro del Death Room.

-No hay duda cada dia me recuerda mas a su madre-comento con los brazos cruzados-Me grita como, Maka a Spirit, ya no compone conmigo, lee demasiado y la mayoria del tiempo esta estudiando o haciendo una tarea-

-Dejala va a entrar al Shibusen debe concentrarse, te grita por adolescencia, es la fase de la rebeldia, quiere independizarse, darse a conocer como es, no como la definen tu y Maka. Aparte. Si me lo preguntas su talento artistico, gusto en musica, y su disposicion a ayudar a los demas es tuya-comento el Shinigami, el guadaña/death scythe solo relajo los brazos y empezo a frotarse la nuca.

-Ya se, es solo que, creo que no acepto que esta creciendo-agrego algo nostalgico, raro en el, pero bueno quien no se pondria asi por su pequeña.

Pero mientras en el espacio donde la chica ambos iban de camino de regreso, se detuvieron frente a una casa, no muy lejos del Shibusen.

-Tus padres son unicos-le dijo el arma a su tecnica.

-Lo se, pero a veces me exasperan, aunque creo que jamas desearia que fueran diferentes-agrego con una triste sonrisa abriendo la puerta-Estamos en casa mamá-dijo la chica al entrar.

-Bienvenidos chicos-les contestaron desde la cocina. La Mamá de la chica tenia el cabello rubio, cenizo, amarrado en dos coletas bajas, largo hasta media espalda, los ojos verdes, la piel blanca, traia una blusa negra, un jeans azul y un mandil simbolo de que recojia lo usado en la cena.

-Buenas noches señora Evans-le saludo el chico a la madre de su amiga.

-¿Como les fue?-les pregunto al verlos en el marco de la puerta a la cocina.

-Nada especial, solo me aceptaron en el Shibusen y cumplimos con nuestro primer trabajo-comento desinteresadamente, claro era a manera de juego. La mayor se sorprendio al instante.

-¡Eres un orgullo!-la felicito dandole un abrazo-Es Increible no esperaba menos de ti, entonces ¿Mañana iran al Shibusen?-pregunto emocionada.

-Si nos citaron en la mañana temprano-le dijo con una sonrisa-mamá por cierto-la llamo quitandose el abrigo-gracias-se lo extendio-Con el puesto te senti a ti, a mi padre y su valor protegiendome y tan cerca con el-la mayor sonrio ante el comentario, su pequeña tenia el rostro sonrientemente nostalgico mirando algun punto de la tela de la prenda y nego con la cabeza.

-Es tuyo de hoy en delante-le dijo con la mano en su menton-llevanos contigo a donde sea-complemento con la mano en la megilla de su hija. La menor abrazo a su progenitora. Esta le respondio. Desde que Yuuki se habia quitado el abrigo Shooter habia salido para darles un poco de privacidad madre-hija.

-Al parecer los problemas familiares ya se acabaron-las interrumpio el esposo y padre de las Evans.

-PAPÁ/SOUL-gritaron respectivamente la menor y la mayor.

-Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano ve a dormir-le dijo el mayor poniendole la mano en la cabeza.

-Si ya voy-le respondio haciendo un moflete para despues irse a su habitacion con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que piensas?-le pregunto Soul a Maka pues la vio demasiado pensativa y nostalgica al ver a su hija irse, sobre todo cuando la vio darse vuelta para disimularlo volviendo a los trastes sucios.

-Siempre sabes cuando algo me pasa-le dijo su Evans asintio

-Si, por algo seguimos juntos sabemos cuando algo le pasa al otro-le afirmo abrazandola por la espalda y acomodando su cabeza al lado del cuello de su esposa.

-Esta creciendo muy rapido, un dia ya nisiquiera vivira aqui, para mi es como si fuera ayer la primera vez que vi sus ojos disparejos y apesar de todo se me hizo hermosa-quizo llorar al admitir eso.

-Sabiamos que su vida nos la prestaron, disfrutemos con ella todo lo que podamos-le comento con ese mismo deje de tristeza.

-Pero pronto nos prestaran otra mas-le revelo con sus brazks en vientre-un compañero para ella-acabo por decir.

-No es...-pregunto asombrado, Maka solo asintio con lagrimas en los ojos. El Evans la abrazo y beso y esa fue la ultima escena en la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Evans-le deseo el multiarma a su Master antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-Oyasumi Shooter-le respondio entrando a su cuarto colgo en su armario con mucho cuidado su ahora abrigo, se dio una ducha y se puso un pijama.

-Mañana sera duro-algo en su mesita de noche llamo su atencion una caja de regalo estaba ahi-¿Que es...?-dijo tomandola y viendo la tarjeta del obsequio:

**Yuuki**

**Estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque crescas para mi eres mi niña, siempre lo seras, comprende mi comportamiento para contigo, aunque no quieras ponertelas, solo queria dartelas llevan mucho tiempo en mi armario..**

**Papá**

La joven delicadamente quito el moño y rompio el papel, era una caja algo elavorada, la abrio y de inmediato una melodia que conocia muy bien empezo a ser tocada era una Lullaby* que Soul habia compuesto para su madre, para ella esa melodia era muy especial, le traia buenos recuerdo de la infancia, adentro habia 2 cintas rojas de liston delgadas que tomo entre sus manos. De inmediato recordo su comportamiento con el en medio de la comunicacion con Shinigami-sama

-Papá-susurro con nostalgia. ¿Por que si el habia sido, bajo su definicion, EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL MUNDO, se comportaba como si nisiquiera fuera su familia?. Se acosto, pero nisiquiera se acobijo, puso las cintas y la caja aun abierta y tocando de nuevo en su buro.

Mas tarde se quedo en un profundo sueño, en algun punto la caja dejo de sonar y una cobija la cubrio, sabia que era su progenitor, pero sentia que hacia mucho que no pasaba un rato con el, asi que dejo que ese momento finalizara como era debido, y siguio descansando, al dia siguiente muy temprano se puso su uniforme del Shibusen sin su abrigo este mejor, lo doblo y guardo en su mochila, el pelo se lo peino, como ayer con la excepsion de que se amoño las cintas que recibio ayer.

-Ya no vamos mamá-se despidio ya lista para salir pasando por la cocina y tomando una botellita de leche y una tostada de pan con mantequilla e irse.

-Hasta la tarde señora Evans-se despidio tambien el arma tomando los almuerzos de ambos la emocion puede crear cualquier descuido.

-Hasta la tarde chicos-les contesto desde la puerta.

El Shibusen, conocida asi por las siglas en japones de La Escuela Tecnica para Usuarios y Armas, es aparte de una organizacion para la paz, la mejor escuela para aprender a defender el mundo de la locura demoniaca que hacia años no dejaba al mundo en paz, no habia cambiado casi nada desde el incidente con Ashura y de eso se habia encargado especificamente Shinigami-sama.

Un nuevo dia siempre es duro, aun mas cuando no conoces a casi nadie y tomaste un trabajo que no era del rango que precisamente eres, realmente Destripador el asesino deformado capturarlo era una tarea que correspondia a alguien de nivel de un profesor de Shibusen, mas no obstante para la pequeña Evans habia sido como su desayuno pan comido, muchos y muchas, que querian tomar ese trabajo hacia semanas, se sorprendieron al ver que en la boleta ya decia EN CURSO y nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien la tomo, se enteraron de esa mision y de quien iba a cumplirla, asi como su estatus en el Shibusen, cuando esa mañana informaron que se habia cumplido y que la estudiante de dicho nivel empezaria a estudiar en la escuela desperto envidias en mas de una persona, y un puñado mas ya tenia ganas de retar a la pobre chica.

Despues de haber recibido el material nesesario para sus estudios por parte de Shinigami, Yuuki y Shooter se fueron directamente a buscar su salon de clases donde su profesora principal seria Makenshi-sense en algun lado habia escuchado ese apellido antes pero por ahora no llegaba a recordar.

Antes de que siquiera llegara a tocar la perilla la profesora le abrio la puerta. Le sorprendio, ver a Chrona la mejor amiga de su madre, ¿Como se convirtio en maestra? Si segun su madre ella es muy timida.

-Soy Shooter, Rock multi arma es un gusto entrar a esta clase-empezo muy firme y seria el arma, su tecnica escucho muchos suspiros, era claro que su compañero iba a ser popular tenia todo, apariencia de 18, sus ojos azules, su rostro era apuesto, no habia duda, tendria varias propuestas para dejarla, pero ella no se preocupo, ya sabia que un lindo rostro no le quitaria su lealtad. Despues la sensei le ubico en medio del salon y paso a la tecnica para que fuera su turno.

-Yuuki, tu eres la alumna nueva, ¿No?, es increible has crecido mucho, pareciera ayer cuando te cambiaba con Maka lo mamelucos, pero hablamos luego, pasa hay que presentarte a la clase-le dijo abriendole la puerta a ambos. Una vez que entraron, la maestra los posiciono frente de la clase y dejo al arma presentarse primero.

-Etto, etto... Soy Evans Yuuki, soy tecnica de multiarma, pero mis fortalezas son la punteria y guadaña, espero llevarme bien con todos-se presento y dio una reverencia. Escalofrios si las miradas mataran pobre Evans cuando volteo a sus compañeros habia una chica de ojos rosas y rizos rubios le daba una mirada con la que pensaba matarla, luego murmullos, "pense que era hombre", "en serio es ella", "oportunista", "Albarn y Evans la debieron haber metido", "malcriada", "favorita", "odiosa". Como podian pensar eso de ella, cuando fue ELLA la que queria entrar a estudiar en Shibusen, ELLA fue la que insistio para que sus papás la dejaran inscribirse, ELLA fue quien lleno los requisitos necesarios, ELLA fue quien realizo el trabajo de prueba, que mas querian, solo vio dos miradas aparte de la de su compañero, que la miraban diferente.

-Sientate Yuuki-le indico la maestra sacandola de sus pensamientos. La chica acato pero vio a aun ojirosa muy parecida a la que la miraba con odio pero esta tenia el cabello demasiado lacio y lentes. Cuando la Evans paso un lado de la fila de la de anteojos, la pelirosa le sonrio discretamente, la ojidispar le correspondio.

Su primer dia de clases fue muy ligero y divertido a cada que la profesora Chrona preguntaba algo solo ella y la ojirosa levantaban la mano incluso hicieron una minicompetencia amistosa ambas reian de las caras que hacia la otra al no ser escojida para responder.

-Frase que todo Tecnico y arma deben llevar a manera de karma-pregunto Chrona-sensei quien vio subir a sus dos alumnas la mano, pero la Evans con un poco de anticipacion, asi que la profesora le cedio la palabra, asi que se levanto para responder, la ojirosa bajo la cabeza en signo de derrota.

-Un alma saludable, habita en alguien que posee una mente y un cuerpo saludables-respondio acertando.

-Perfecta, es hora de recreo recojan sus cosas y salgan-indico la maestra quien se retiro y sono el timbre. Todos empezaron a guardar sus objetos y salieron un grupo de chicos tumbaron los libros y lapicera con los utiles de la rubia de lentes, inclusive sus lentes cuando bajo a recojer sus cosas, se rieron y complicearon fuera del salon, mas ninguno de los alumnos se agacho a ayudarla aun cuando no podia ver nada sin los lentes y desesperdamente los buscaba.

-Shooter, adelantate-le dijo a su amigo y este salio del salon. Cuando localizo los lentes de la ojirosa, los tomo y se agacho junto a ella-Alza la mirada-le pidio para poderselos poner.

-Pero, es que... yo, no...-tartamudeaba asustada y cuando vio el rostro de la chica nueva, poniendole sus lentes ya no si tio miedo-veo sin mis lentes-

-No te preocupes ya me di cuenta-le contesto ayudandole a recoger sus utiles.

-Ettoo... E-ttoooo, Evans no, ti-ti-tenes porque-dijo medio tartamudeando y alargando las vocales.

-Claro que tengo, eres la unica que no me recibio mal-le aclaro entregandole sus libros y utiles-Hime Moriyama ¿cierto?-le pregunto despues de que saco su obento.

-Si etto me, puedes, decir, Hime-le dijo con una sonrisa timida.

-Y tu me puedes decir Yuuki, ¿tienes con quien comer en el almuerzo?-le pregunto pues parecia ser que ambas se quedaron solas.

-No mi compañera no vino sesintio mal esta mañana, es mi unica amiga-al oir eso le dio mucha pena preguntar siquiera.

-Bueno, se mi amiga, por favor- le ofrecio hasta con su mano, la dubia le tomo la mano con muchos nervios la pelinegra sonrio y apreto sus manos-y come conmigo y con Shooter mi compañero-la chica asintio y se fueron juntas al encuentro con Shooter.


End file.
